Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to truck latch handles in general, and to decorative covers for truck latch handles in particular.
The modern semi truck is a refined master of the road. Combining vast load-hauling power, fuel efficient aerodynamics, and driver comfort, these trucks spread across country carrying all types of loads in all weather. Whether as employees operating one vehicle of a corporate fleet, or as owner operators, the drivers of semis are skilled operators of complicated machines who are acquainted with the many aspects of the truck, and often take personal pride in the vehicle""s appearance and performance.
These trucks are offered by the manufacturers with a number of factory options which enable the purchaser to configure the vehicle to suit his desires. However, due to economies of scale, the number of factory options is by necessity limited. Hence, the discerning truck operator will seek out attractive accessories to configure the appearance of his vehicle in a distinctive and pleasing fashion.
The door latch of a truck is a focal point of operator and spectator attention, and, due to its frequent use, is generally not painted, but finished with chrome plating or other brightwork. What is needed is a truck accessory which provides a simple and economical modification to a latch handle which permits an operator to nondestructively modify the appearance of his vehicle.
The vehicle door latch handle cover of this invention is fabricated from a bendable metal, such as brass, and has a front plate which has a side to side first width. A rear plate is positioned rearwardly of and connected to the front plate by a curved connector segment. In one embodiment, the rear plate has a side to side second width which is less than the first width. A lip extends rearwardly from the front plate along an edge spaced from the connector segment. The front plate is positionable to overlie the vehicle latch handle with the lip engaged with the latch handle, and the rear plate positioned rearwardly of the vehicle latch handle, the cover being sufficiently resilient as to permit temporary deformation when the cover is attached to the latch handle. The rear plate may have upwardly and downwardly extending wings which contribute to the positioning of the cover with respect to latch flanges. Moreover, the cover may have upper and lower lip elements which contribute to the positioning of the cover over the latch. Alternatively, the cover may have a resilient clip which attaches to the latch handle axle pin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover for a vehicle latch handle that is easily attachable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cover for a vehicle latch handle which can be removed without damage to the door handle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cover for a vehicle latch handle which securely attaches to the handle without interfering with handle operation.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a decorative cover for the latch handle of a semi truck.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.